vampires and werefoxes
by purple pansy
Summary: Oneshot. “And you! Aren’t you like half wolf or something?” Naruto looked scared, “Uh, I have a fox demon in me?”


**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
**note:** this is random, and I was bored and yeah...

-

-

-

**Vampires and Werefoxes**  
_by liquidstate ;D_

-

-

-

Team Seven was waiting by the bridge they usually met at when they had a training session. Sasuke leaned against the bridge, watching the creek babble beneath him as his dark bangs covered his equally dark eyes. Naruto was sitting down across from Sasuke, his legs sprawled out before him and whining loudly about how their teacher, Kakashi, was always late.

Sasuke also noticed that his pink-haired girlfriend was also late for training. Which struck a curious chord because Sakura normally arrived after Sasuke came. And now, because she hadn't shown up at her expected time, Sasuke was in a sulky mood because he didn't get his every day morning kisses from her. And even if she suddenly decided to show up now he still wouldn't get them, which put him in an even sulkier mood, because Naruto was here and Sasuke wasn't big on public displays of affection unless he was he was making a point to some love struck idiot who was all over Sakura about what was his.

A half an hour later Kakashi finally decided to show himself. And Sasuke was ready to send out a search party for Sakura because she still hadn't shown up.

"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi had asked after giving his excuse about being late.

Sasuke gave him a look, "That's what I want to know."

Sasuke turned his head and looked into the distance. And that's when he noticed something. Something pink. He almost sighed in relief. He looked back at Kakashi and pointed his finger in the direction of Sakura.

And as Sakura was making her way towards the bridge, the boys noticed something in her hand. Her face was completely hidden behind it. When she finally approached the bridge, they realized it was a book. A wilting red and white flower was on the cover as the title read 'NEW MOON'.

"Sakura-chan, where've you been?" Naruto said.

She giggled behind the book she was reading.

Kakashi decided to give it a go, "Nice of you to join us Sakura."

She turned a page.

Sasuke's turn, "Sakura?"

She let out a dreamy sigh.

The three boys turned to look at each other. Sasuke walked up to her, pulled the book down and removed it from her sight. He was greeted by a dark blush on her cheeks and a drugged smile.

He waved a hand in front of her face, "Sakura, you okay?"

She shook her head and seemed to snap out of it, "Sasuke-kun?" she looked at Naruto and Kakashi who were giving her curious stares, "Oh, I'm sorry I'm late for training Kakashi-sensei. I lost track of time."

Then she giggled which caused Sasuke to raise an eyebrow and look at the book he was holding.

That's when Sakura attacked, "Sasuke-kun, my book!" she said jumping at him and taking her book back.

"Sakura, get off." He said as she sat on top of him, holding her book high in the air and smiling a victory grin at it.

She looked down and blushed, "Sorry Sasuke-kun." She said bending down quickly to give him a peck on the lips before standing up.

Sasuke fought down his blush and scowled. That didn't qualify as a morning kiss; that hardly passed for a kiss in general. Morning kisses, was plural, which meant there was more than just one.

Kakashi cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention, "Well, shall we get started then?"  
-

-

-

The three students were tired and sweaty as they finished their training for the day. They were sitting near the three posts that brought back memories of their first survival test with Kakashi, eating lunch that said teacher had uncharacteristically made for them.

This resulted in Naruto apologizing for calling him a liar this morning when he laid out his excuse of 'I was busy making lunches for you guys this morning'.

Though, even while eating her lunch, Sakura kept a vice grip on her book. Occasionally she would stop eating and just read and Sasuke would have to remind her of her food.

Which he was about to do again when Sakura's eyes went wide as if realization struck and harshly whipped her book down on her lap. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when she turned towards him.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

He was afraid to answer, "...Yeah?"

"To get your curse seal to level two, didn't you have to die?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes; he didn't like bringing this stuff up but he was curious to see where she was going with this so he replied anyway, "Yeah?"

"So, you died and then came back to life." She pressed.

He didn't answer this time; he didn't like repeating himself.

"So, basically you're like a vampire." She whispered.

Sasuke almost fell over. _Almost_. But instead he settled for sweat-dropping, "What?"

A large smiled sprouted across her face and she clapped loudly, alerting Naruto who had his mouth stuffed with ramen.

"It all makes sense now. Your skin is pale, you have red eyes―occasionally―and last week when you were bathing and got out of the water and then sun was shining down on you, you were glistening, which is pretty damn close to sparkling―"

"You were spying on me?" he asked, interrupting her.

"―and you're old fashion and I never see you blush and...and, oh wow." She finished.

"Sakura, I'm not a vampire." He deadpanned.

"Really Sasuke, really? Because if I'm not mistaken your birthday is in a couple weeks. What, turning eighteen again?" she smirked.

Sasuke gave her a look, "...No Sakura, I'm turning nineteen."

Naruto decided that this is where he should speak, "What are you talking about Sakura-chan?"

Bad move because Sakura whipped her head towards him accusingly, "And you! Aren't you like half wolf or something?"

Naruto looked scared, "Uh, I have a fox demon in me?"

"Fox, wolf, same thing. The point is that you are a werewolf―or werefox. You think you can hide your identity from me? I see through everything, why do you think my forehead is so wide? I'm smart. " she exclaimed.

Sasuke dumped his head in his hands and sighed loudly.

Sakura clapped her hands again, "Oh, this is just like the book. I'm a Bella, Sasuke's an Edward, and Naruto's a Jacob. It totally connects, I'm with Sasuke and we both like each other and Naruto also likes me and is jealous of Sasuke. AND Sasuke _did_ leave me and Naruto was left to take care of me. So do you two like fight over me when I'm not around?" she said excitedly.

Sasuke flinched when she mentioned his betrayal and Naruto just held a confused look.

"Actually Sakura-chan, I think I'm starting to like Hinata-chan now." Naruto said.

Sakura ignored it and continued on, "And just like Jacob kissed Bella when Edward was gone, Naruto tried to kiss me..."

"What?" Sasuke hissed and glared at Naruto.

Naruto gulped and laughed nervously, "It was...when you were gone Sasuke-teme. Actually, it was a few days before you came back."

Sasuke aura was menacing as Naruto stood up abruptly and ran away, screaming for Hinata.

"Naruto, come back! I want to see you two fight over me!" Sakura whined.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood, pulling Sakura up with him. He began to walk away when Sakura pulled him back and brought her hand to his face.

"Sasuke-kun, your eyes are black." She said alarmingly.

"Yes, yes they are."

"Sasuke-kun, you need to drink some blood or you'll die!" Sasuke could see the signs of freaking out showing.

"Sakura," he said slowly, "I'm not a vampire."

Sakura looked up at him, her green eyes shining, "But you're so beautiful...no human can be so beautiful."

Sasuke's eyes softened, and he quickly looked around before turning back to Sakura and kissing her lightly, "You're human, and you're more than beautiful."

_Cheesy_, he thought, _but it's a winner_.

Sakura smiled and hugged him tightly, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"That's something Edward would say, and he's a vampire."

_Way to ruin a good moment, Sakura_, he thought.

She was still going, "Is that why you don't show public affection? Is my scent that intoxicating to you that you aren't able to control yourself around me?"

"Okay, now you know that is not true." He said, "Sakura, for the last time I'm not a vampire. And Naruto isn't a werefox or whatever you called him."

Disappointment was written all over her face and she started walking pass Sasuke, "Okay."

Sasuke sighed, he was glad he finally got through to her.

"But, just so you know," she started, "I think vampires are extremely sexy and if I ever met one, I would totally let him have his way with me." She smirked and walked away.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he was suddenly running towards Sakura, "Sakura, hold on a second," and throwing his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. He lowered his voice to an almost whisper.

"I mean, us vampires have to kept are identity safe, right?"

* * *

**_READ ME :D YEAH._**  
_Because there is so much shit going on about new moon.  
Im pretty excited.  
Just cuz taylor launter is sex on a stick.  
Yumm.  
Soo, i was totally bored when I wrote this.  
Sorry, it sucks.  
Stuff just comes to me, it's random like that.  
I'm random...  
And now I'm waiting for school to start.  
I fail._


End file.
